1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a bar soap holder or receptacle having an inclined trough to promote water runoff.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Bar soap holders having a wide trough which is inclined downwardly and forwardly have already been described in U.S. Pat. No. 3,910,661.
In the bar soap holder according to the named patent, there is provided a V-shaped trough with an upstanding soap retaining means. The soap retaining means is disposed entirely upwardly of the lower front edge of the trough. In use, a bar of soap is in contact with both the trough and the soap retaining means. A bar may be placed in a generally vertical position to facilitate drainage of water from its larger surfaces; but because the soap retaining means then contacts only the lower portion of the bar, it has a tendency to slide towards a more stable horizontal position. The legs of the bar soap holder rest on the ledge of a sink basin; and the front edge of the trough is positioned in substantial alignment with the edge of the ledge.